


Dirt

by lilacsigil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kreacher serves the Black family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt

Narcissa sat pensively at her writing desk, swan-feather quill in hand. It was strange to think of Bellatrix experiencing the same cloudy grey day as her sister, rather than scrabbling around some horrid hole inside Azkaban.

“Mistress, kind Mistress, oh, he said get out, the dirty mudbloods…”

“Kreacher!” Narcissa barely recognised the filthy relic crouching at her feet. She hadn’t seen it since Lucius kicked it off a balcony at Draco’s christening. “How dare you!”

Kreacher beat its crusty head in penance, but peered up at her, its eyes glistening with cunning.

“Will Mistress clean the dirt from the house?”


End file.
